


That one Letter

by Its_me_Lunnaly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Recovery, Unhealthy Relationships, Will update tags, rarepair?, references, you hear a passing conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lunnaly/pseuds/Its_me_Lunnaly
Summary: Cross gets a letter from a cretin someone
Relationships: Cross x Shattered Dream, Shattercrossed?
Comments: 48
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of an rp I did with one of my friends(Hi Ranen!).

It had been hours after the sunset, everyone had shut of for the night. The moon lit the small town. It was a nice town, snow blanketing the quiet town. All but one person, Cross. 

Cross Lived in a new au, a one where Frisk killed both the skeleton brothers and left the underground...alone leaving the rest trapped. Despite that everyone was still nice. 

When Cross first came no one knew him at all. Another skeleton that looks like sans...but different. All Cross did was give his name, they wanted to know where he came from but he never told them. After some time they accepted Cross, no point in not doing so right? The skele-bros had died to the hands of Frisk so the house was empty so Cross moved in.

He sat there all alone, saddened. He was told they would see each other at some point “When I’m ready” the voice panged him. He kept thinking about that day, that moment. His feelings had never changed despite everything they did.

He sat there spaced out, staring at the floor, thinking. There was a lot to think about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a small ‘goopy’ skeleton had teleported behind some trees. He wore a broken circlet, It had many, many cracks in it. Some bits of it were missing, like little shards were just gone. 

He held a small letter. “I-I hope he’s here-” The goopy one said as he turned to face the town...no one was outside, good. He walked out a bit looking at all the houses grasping onto the letter tightly, He took a small breath. 

“I need to calm down” 

He continued walking slowly looking over all the houses, all of them had the lights off, Everyone was asleep, the fewer people who saw him the better.Then he saw it, the only house that had the lights on. There was a small sign, the old words crossed out with red paint. It now read ‘Cross’ home’ 

The goopy figure instantly felt himself shaking, he found him, he clasped onto the letter tighter. “I found him, and he’s awake..” He felt so much remorse and guilt but he felt ready, with that he walked up to the door.

He stood there not knowing how he was going to do this, he was shaking so hard, he was scared. “O-ok” he whispered to himself.

With a gulp he knocked on the door, The sudden noise of the soft knocking shot Cross back to reality. “H-hold on” Cross said as he got up. The goopy one heard and just knew it was him. 

Cross walked over to the door questioning why someone was knocking so late at night. He started to unlock the door, when Dream saw this he instantly teleported away, on purpose. 

When Cross opened the door he saw nothing but the endless show and some houses….and the letter falling down. He was so confused. “H-hello?” he said to no one in particular…..silence….and the letter. He saw the letter and picked it up. 

On the letter all it said was ‘For Cross’. He was more confused but he took the letter inside and closed/locked the door. 

“Why did- Who-” so many thoughts raced in his head as he stared at the envelope. 

He sat on his couch once again, this time holding the letter. He opened it, his mind racing. 

“Dear Cross

You may still not trust me, you may hate me after all that’s happened. After all this time I'm finally ready. Meet me in outertale, on the asteroid you know all too well, the one where everything started at 3:30pm.

From: -----”

The name looked like it had been erased and rewritten multiple times, It was impossible to tell whose name it was.

Cross reread the letter so many times, so many questions with no answers. All he knew was whoever wrote this knows what happened in outertale. Could it be a trap?maybe, probably but he knew he had to go, “It could be Dream” he thought as small tears formed in his eyes. 

It had been years since they last saw each other.


	2. Cross calls an artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross calls an artist. it doesn't go very far for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an RP with friends and let's just say it gets worse. I hope you enjoy it!

Cross held that letter looking at the handwriting. It was fancy writing. Obviously whoever wrote it took a lot of care into the letter.

“That asteroid…….why there?” A bunch of stuff happened there, not good things. He didn’t want to go to Outertale after everything that had happened there but there was a possibility that it was Dream who wrote the letter. 

He wanted to see him ever since that day. ‘When I’m ready’ he heard that same lovely voice again. Maybe he was ready. 

He was teleported away against his will. He knew it was going to happen. He didn’t want it to happen but it did and there was nothing about it.

Cross picked up his phone. It was a small one but it did the trick for what he needed it to do. He immediately called Ink. 

Ink picks up after the 3rd call

Cross: Dude I just got a letter.

Ink: What? Why are you calling me about it? Don’t you get letters all the time?

Cross: No this one’s different. Someone knocked on my door and when I went to open it there was just this letter.

Ink: Ok? What does the letter say?

Cross:.....To meet them in Outertale…..where it happened...that exact asteroid

Ink: Oh that asteroid where someone broke y-

Cross: Or where they locked yo-

Ink: Let’s not talk about that.

Cross: You don’t talk about it and I won’t talk about it.

Ink: Fair….Are you going to meet whoever wrote the letter?

Cross: It….might be Dream so yeah I’m going….

Ink: Dream? Man I haven/t seen him in forever

Cross: Yeah but it has been someone who knows about what happened in...Outertale

Ink: why?

Cross:........Because the way the letter is worded…..

Ink: Really? 

Cross: Uh yeah…….

Ink: Well I gotta get going...Tell me later if it’s Dream!

Before Cross had the time to respond Ink hung up….Great. Cross was getting stressed. He was going to meet up with someone and he had no idea who it was.

“Should I call someone else?” He voiced his thoughts as he looked over the letter again. Nothing came to mind.

He thought about calling Blue but he figured he’d be asleep so he decided not to.

He decided to go to the kitchen to make himself some hot cocoa. It had always calmed him down. Just the process of making it was just so relaxing. And he loves chocolate so it’s a win-win! 

He spent a while making it. He had grabbed two mugs out of habit. He usually makes it for more than just him but this was different. He had no one to share his cocoa with. 

After he had made his cup he went back to the living room and sat on the couch. He glanced at the letter before looking away and sipping his cocoa. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing Ink. He's just so fun to write. Also, the cocoa is a throwback to a certain something~


	3. Cocoa and waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hears a conversation and Cross gets sad over a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stepping up my game when it comes to writing! I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

He spent a while just sipping his cocoa in silence. He felt both at ease and stressed. On one hand, he has to go to Outertale. On the other hand, he might see Dream. 

What was he going to say to Dream? ‘Oh yeah! Haven’t seen you in years!’ He didn’t know what he could possibly say to him. So many different things he could say and yet he couldn’t think of anything.

What if Dream behaved like ‘that’? What would he do if Dream went unstable again? What if another mood swing happens and he gets aggressive? Would he be hurt again only to be teleported away again? 

So many thoughts danced in Cross’ head as he smelled the hot steam from the cocoa. He was trying to relax, he really was but the adrenaline he was feeling was overwhelming him. 

A few minutes went by as he finished his cocoa. He set down the mug on a small side table next to the couch. He looked back at the letter. He then folded it and sighed. 

“It better be you Dream” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream panic teleported. He had no idea which au he ended up in. He knew he was going to teleport before Cross could see him but he hadn’t thought of a place so he just teleported.

He looked around a bit frantic, he didn’t want others to see him. He had somehow been completely under the radar of everyone for years. How he managed to do that even he doesn’t know.

No one was around. Good! Dream stretched himself and his tendrils. That was a rough teleport for sure. 

As he was stretching he realized where he was. He saw echo flowers and some waterfalls. He was in a waterfall! He still had no idea what au he was in but at least he knew which part he was in.

He bent down to look at the echo flowers. They glowed a pretty blue. It was soft. He wanted to say something- leave a note but he decided against it

He heard footsteps through the noise of the waterfalls. He jumped and hid behind a small hill.

He hears a passing conversation 

“You really don’t have any wishes?”

“I...Have one!...... It dumb tho”

“Aw don’t be like that! Share it!”

“You’ll just laugh at it”

“I promise I won’t laugh”

“You promise?”

By now both of them had stopped moving.

“Yeah! Don’t worry”

“o-ok…….My wish is to someday get out of this stupid place and see the outside world…”

The other giggled

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“It’s funny you know! That’s my wish…”  
“Really?”

“yeah...To see the outside world...with you of course”

They started walking again

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“Same”

The echo flowers started repeating what they had said

“Oh! I forgot these were here!”

The both of them giggled as one started to run off

“Hey! Wait!”

“Come catch me!”

Before Dream realized it they were gone. He sighed as he turned the corner. No one was there and once again there was no noise other than the rushing of the waterfalls and the echo flowers repeated the previous conversation.

It was peaceful but Dream was on edge now. He almost got caught. he almost got seen. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t have that happen. He wanted the first person he was going to talk to in years to be Cross.

Dream walked over to a waterfall and put his hand in. he felt tho cold water hit hard against his hand. It didn’t hurt however, it felt nice. It was calming, just the sounds, the feelings, and the atmosphere of this place was so soothing.

“I should stay here…...until tomorrow…” He whispered to himself as he took his hand out of the waterfall.

He walked back to the hill he had hid behind before.

"Hopefully this is a good spot" he said hoping if he falls asleep he won't be found. He wasn’t even sure if anyone in this au knew about the multiverse. If anyone were to see a goopy sans in different clothes who knows what would happen! 

Dream spent a while just thinking. There were so many ways tomorrow could turn out. Cross could just not show up. What if he loses control? What if he hurts him again? Will Cross accept his apology?.......does Cross still love him? 

So many thoughts ran through the goopy ones head. He couldn’t help but shed a single tear. He was scared of all the possibilities. So many bad things could happen……..but so many good things could happen. Dream just hoped a good possibility was going to happen.

Dream sat there for a while before closing his eye and drifting into a dreamless sleep  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross had gotten up after he finished his cocoa. He set the letter in a drawer that was in a table right next to the doorway leading into the kitchen. 

He went to the kitchen and put the mug in the sink. The dishes were really starting to pile up but Cross didn’t care. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

He looked at a small clock that was hung up against the wall. 11:57 pm. When did that much time go by? 

“I should get some sleep” He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

He sighed as he got to the stairs. There was that one picture…..it was taken before...Outertale incident #2. Before everything had went into chaos…..Before he lost what he barely had. Cross hated going up those stairs for that one reason….that darn picture.

Why hadn’t he taken the picture down? It meant a lot to him despite the sadness it brought every time he saw it. It was the only physical memory of the past he once had. 

He just walked up the stairs and looked at that photo. It had Blue, Ink, Him……..and Dream….he looked away from it quickly as tears formed in his eye sockets. He missed Dream more than anything….and with that letter came the possibility of seeing him again.

He walked to the top of the stairwell and looked out to the rooms. One of the rooms wasn’t in use. Not even as storage. Cross didn’t have a whole lot of belongings anyways. He really needed to figure out what to use that other room for.

He just simply walked over to his room not wanting to think about it too much. The door opened with a creek as he entered the room. The room was pretty empty, only having a full-sized bed, a nightstand next to the bad, and a small desk with a chair pushed in. 

There was only white noise. Not like he had to worry about noises anyways. He lived alone after all. Cross sat on the bed and sighed. He couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming amount of negative emotions. He tried to brush them off.

Cross snuggled into his bed trying to get comfortable. His bed was filled with fluffy blankets and pillows. It didn’t take too long until he got comfortable. It, however, took a lot longer to fall asleep. Just the anxiety was getting to him but he did eventually fall asleep

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyn, you now know why I needed the Outertale incident thing. also, I just had to mane a reference ;3c


	4. Outertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Outertale. Someone is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This chapter was supposed to be way longer but uh- that changed

Dream woke up from his dreamless sleep(haha pun). He sat up, immediately noticing that his circlet wasn’t on his head. This made sense though, as he was laying on his side. Thankfully, the circlet was right next to him.

He picked up the fractured circlet and looked at it. So many cracks of varying sizes were littered throughout the golden headpiece. In some spots there were empty pieces. Where shards were just gone from it. Thankfully, all the sharp edges had been dulled down, so no one would accidentally prick themselves on any protruding fragments… Not like that mattered anyways.

The guardian placed the circlet on his head and looked around the corner. Once again, there was no one in sight, which made things easier. Surprisingly, he wasn’t sore, but then again he had been sleeping on the floor for  _ years _ . 

He stood up and walked out. He had this overall calmness to him. Maybe it was the waterfalls? The noise? Maybe it’s just because Waterfall just has a really calm atmosphere.

He was careful as to not say a word, there were echo flowers all around him. He didn’t want to accidentally leave a note. He was already playing it risky by just  _ being  _ in Waterfall. 

As he walked, he heard the echo flowers repeat the last conversation he had heard earlier, though he just sighed and continued onwards. He didn’t want to go too far in either direction. If he headed west he’d end up at Snowdin and someone could spot him, but if he headed too far east, he’d end up at Hotland, and a guard would surely see him. Neither option was worth the risk.

Then he remembered, ‘wait... what time is it at Outertale…? Oh fu-’ He thought, before immediately teleporting to  _ that _ asteroid. He winced at the horrible, repressed memories that rushed back to the front of his mind like a river. Although, he had been here multiple times in the past years, so he, for the most part, could stay here… unlike the _ others _ who were part of it...

He could tell it wasn’t quite 3:30 pm yet, simply because Cross wasn’t there, and he knew Cross would wait for hours just to see whoever it was. 

Dream walked to the edge of the asteroid and sat down, dangling his feet off it. He was trying to relax before he inevitably had to talk to Cross. He just hoped he wouldn't get spotted by anyone…..but that was too late. 

A smaller Sans was watching from afar. He, thankfully, was aware of the multiverse… But he was never told about what had happened on that asteroid on  _ that day _ . All he knew was that there were still many different colors of magic soaked into the dusty ground, and two halves of… a paintbrush? He had  _ tried _ to ask Ink about whatever had gone down there, but he couldn’t get anything out of the protector. All he was told was that it was very traumatic to those who were involved. That’s it. 

He watched the goopy skeleton from afar. He thought that was Nightmare; he also wasn’t told what happened to Dream. Outertale was declared neutral territory- anyone was welcome to come and see the ‘beautiful’ stars that were sprinkled throughout the colorful sky, it’s just- What if Nightmare was planning something… Bad? Then he saw Dream’s cracked circlet sitting on the ground next to the dark figure. Why would Nightmare have Dream’s headpiece? What’s happening…?

The skeleton decided to keep his distance, trying to safely put the pieces together in his head. Boy, was there a lot for him to figure out.

Dream hadn’t noticed the other Sans watching him. He was too zoned out to notice, looking up at the stars. It was all so pretty! So many different colors were swirling around in the dark sky. He saw blues, pinks, greens, yellows, and whites just fluttering around the stars. He saw so many constellations. He didn’t recognize all of them, but he still thought the sight was gorgeous. 

He was able to relax while he waited for Cross to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the writing is way better now, that's because I have the amazing Lyn as my editor! uwu. she's amazing and I love her.


End file.
